


foster the light

by prowlish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, idk how else to tag this sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much can one kiss express how much you missed somebody? (A smutty interlude immediately after their reunion in MTMTE #52)</p>
            </blockquote>





	foster the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/gifts).



> Honestly I don't know why these two gave me trouble but I"m throwing this on Ao3 before I can back out _(┐「ε:)_ shout out to ky for listening to me whine about this fic for days 
> 
> for arianne who gave me the inspiration in the first place ;; I hope it's good

_ “We’re gonna make it. I promise.” _

 

Drift almost laughed -- wasn’t that just like Rodimus? The sword he’d been sharpening was only held loosely in his hand now as he said, “Thank you, but that’s not what you’re eyes are saying…” And it was true. Rodimus was just as freaked out, he’d been giving Drift a reassuring smile but it was plastered over worry and fear.

 

Rodimus sighed from his vents, staring down. Drift almost felt bad, but he couldn’t lie. And anyway, now Rodimus was glancing over at him with a little smile, one that Drift recognized more. “And what  _ are _ my eyes saying?” he teased.

 

Rodimus was hardly keeping a straight face, and Drift didn’t even try -- he started laughing softly, finally setting the sword aside just so he could swat Rodimus’s shoulder. “That was terrible.”

 

Rodimus grinned. “It was, huh?” He shrugged, laughing himself a little -- the underlying tension of the larger situation made hysterics a little  _ too _ easy. “Well, it certainly wasn’t my worst.”

 

Drift snorted at that. “No, it wasn’t,” he agreed. And he was glad to find that this was still easy, joking and just  _ being _ with Rodimus. From what he could sense, it was the same for Rodimus. He was grinning again, reaching out to place a hand on Drift’s shoulder, and -- it happened so fast, Drift hardly registered it. Somehow, the gentle hand on his shoulder seemed to extract all the loneliness and longing for touch from his core until his spark was aching, and he didn’t know who had engaged what but in the next moment they were wrapped up in a hungry, searching kiss. 

 

It was like he’d been starved of touch! And true, he’d been alone for some time, but -- it was incredible how fully it hit him in this moment and left him breathless.

 

Once more he was aware of things happening, but feeling no immediate awareness of doing them; swords unclipping from his frame, practically crawling into each other’s laps, until he was arching beneath Rodimus, panting, limbs tangled around the red mech. Rodimus’s hands on his frame was a thrill, magnifying the already sudden and intense desire burning through him. An eager moan left his parted lips when Rodimus’ touch slid pointedly between his legs. Drift was quick to rock his hips into the sensation. Primus, he’d missed this, he’d missed Rodimus so much…! That feeling, so condensed in this desperate moment of  _ need-touch-want _ - _ NOW _ , was the only push Drift needed to open his panels up, wanting  _ more _ , wanting to forget everything -- the last year and a half, his uncertainty about everything, the fragging DJD -- everything except Rodimus and  _ this _ , this hot, familiar thing -- 

 

\--and just as quickly as this had all started, it stopped. Like opening up had flipped some switch. Drift blinked and made his optics focus. “Rodimus?” He sounded groggy, even staticy, but… Rodimus’s energy had changed. Drift cycled a deep intake, dumping a mass of hot air out of his vents, and loosened his grip on the other’s frame so that he could reach up to the mech’s face. “You okay?”

 

“Are you?”

 

Drift stared up at him, frowning, still panting and confused. “What?”

 

Rodimus wasn’t quite looking at him, “I mean, is this what you want to do? And… who you want to do it with? In the next few hours -- ”

 

Drift let out a sigh that was perhaps more melodramatic than he meant, but it stopped Rodimus’s thought all the same. “I don’t want to  _ care _ about the next few hours,” he said.

 

Rodimus snorted a little. “Yeah, I get that, just -- ”

 

Grunting, Drift shifted the grip he had on Rodimus’s frame, twisted his own body, and smoothly rolled them over, pinning the red mech beneath him now. “Just nothing,” he murmured, and leaned in to kiss Rodimus again. When Drift spoke again, he hardly parted his lips from Rodimus’s. “I missed you -- and this. Don’t stop on my account… only if you don’t want to.”

 

Rodimus vented against his lips, shivery and eager. “I want to,” he finally gasped. 

 

Drift smiled, sitting back only so he could reach Rodimus’s pelvic plating. “Then open up,” he said, optics glittering with hints of both teasing and promise. That Rodimus did so without any hesitation, while giving him a look that bordered on reverent, just got Drift’s engine revving all over again. He still remembered where to reach without looking, and just how Rodimus liked his spike stroked and squeezed. But he wasted no time -- they were both ready to go, and it was only a matter of time before someone went looking for one or both of them.

 

Guiding their equipment together was another motion familiar to his neural net, but Drift truly enjoyed the look of bliss on his friend’s face as he sank onto his length; Drift was sure he mirrored it back as he let his vision go a little hazy again as he savored the feeling of his valve spreading around Rodimus’s spike, firing off nodes that had been too long untouched. 

 

“Drift!” Rodimus gasped. 

 

Drift grinned and, still without looking, squeezed his calipers around the mech’s spike. Rodimus let out an answering moan, his hands clinging to Drift’s hips -- another rush of satisfaction for Drift. That, too, he savored before he really started moving. An easy rhythm, rocking his hips gently, like refamiliarizing himself with this. Rodimus’s sweet little noises only made it better, the soft, pleading feeling of the fingers squeezing at his hips as Drift worked himself over his length.

 

The best part, though, was Rodimus’s energy field, hot and alive against Drift’s own, no longer shy and cautious as he’d been when he’d first entered the room. Sighing happily, Drift rolled his own through like so many waves in the ocean -- and tilted his helm back as he finally let his pace catch up with their earlier desperate fervor.

 

Rodimus cried out -- a little loud, but Drift couldn’t be bothered to care about being overheard  _ now _ , not with the mech’s fingertips biting ever so slightly into his armor, feeling Rodimus’s armor twitching as he ground his hips up in reciprocation. It was Drift’s turn to let out a breathless noise, charge sparking deeper in his valve, lighting up every node he thought possible.

 

Shivering, Drift leaned forward, balancing his hands on Rodimus’s front while continuing to grind their hips together, hot and eager and so,  _ so close -- _

 

Their release overlapped so much that it was hard to tell who overloaded first, and it was hard to find that that mattered. What mattered was the pleasure, arcing its way from the tremble of their frames, through their fields, and sinking into each other’s joints to bathe them in ecstasy and warmth and brightness.

 

Drift found it hard to convince himself to move from how he’d settled against Rodimus’s front, optics shuttered, convinced he could hear their sparks flickering in time and melding their EM fields into one. He could feel Rodimus’s lack of desire to part their frames as well and smiled. There was no reason to, until one of them was needed. And given the current situation, that would probably be sooner than either of them was ready for, but… they could make do with keeping the darkness away for another few moments.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
